Fidelity
by WishfulTrance
Summary: They wanted to make love; but always got interrupted.  Oneshot: Aerrow/ Piper. Rated T for mention of sexual themes.


Fidelity

Aerrow nodded at his team in dismissal, watching as they all immediately departed. Scooping his hand down to pick up the large, dirty map, he started to examine it carefully as he took off down the long hallway: not looking where he was going.

It would hardly be surprising therefore that, quite soon, he stumbled: only to feel a pair of warm lips descend onto his. His eyelids fluttered open pleasantly as he smiled into Piper's mouth, immeditarly knowing it was her. Then, pulling away slightly, murmured:

"You were quick."

She gently took his bottom lip between hers slowly, her wide eyes darting around the hallway to see if anyone was around.

"It was too easy."

An enchanting twinkle arose in his eyes as a silent reply: Piper took his hands into hers, pulling him back into the comforting darkness slowly where they could be hidden away, her bright tangy amber eyes looking up at him thoughtfully. Aerrow instantly understood what was on her mind.

"Piper," He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, a small groan escaping his lips almost hungrily. "The map-

"-Forget the map," Her sly whisper caused his insides to squeal delightfully and the small, delicate hairs on the back of his neck to slowly rise, kissing the air.

His groan was a little louder now as he looked around him quickly. "The team... Ah, forget it." He finished suddenly, stepping forwards to kiss her deeply, his rough hands cupping her face.

* * *

Her back hit the cold wall just as he scrambled to hurriedly pull down her dress straps so his fingers were able to stroke her smooth, bare shoulders affectionately. Her tiny hands reached for his uniform lapels, pulling him to her desperately-

_"-Aerrow! AERROW. Junko's totally mucking up my model! AERROW."_

Aerrow groaned, pulling away a little to let their hot breaths mingle. His long nose stroked her cheek gently. "Ah...We should stop, P."

Piper's hand stroked his cheek clumsily before falling to her side, sighing. "Yeah."

He moved away, instantly missing the warmth she had so beautifully provided for him. He couldn't help but lean his forehead against her, his long eyelashes tickling it delicately.

"Something wrong?"

She only hesitated, biting her lip. "Just… Is it always going to be like this?"

Aerrow couldn't help but frown, puzzled. "Like what, P?"

"...Nothing."

"Piper." Aerrow raised an eyebrow, pulling her towards him. "Don't pretend it's nothing. Speak to the fabulous moi."

Smiling a little, she looked up, only to find herself suddenly entranced by his bright emerald eyes. "Do we always have to…_stop_?"

He remained utterly clueless. "Stop?"

_Men. _

Piper took a deep breath. If it wasn't for the fact that Aerrow happened to look goofily cute when he was confused, Piper could have strangled him. "Aerrow. I want to be with you."

He blinked at her, but smiled in an effort to assure her. "You are with me."

_Count to ten, Piper. Slowly. _

The temptation to roll her eyes was becoming increasingly impossible to control. She tried again, adopting the same, calm tone. "Aerrow. I want us to _be__ together_."

"Sorry, P... I really don't-

_For the love of Atmos._

"-Aerrow, I'm ready for us to have sex. Okay?"

He blinked at her, not quite sure what to say except for: "Oh."

Piper raised an eyebrow at him.

"_AERROW_." Finn's panicked voice made the couple jump in shock, abruptly interrupting them.

Aerrow didn't take his eyes off Piper, his thoughts pounding in his head as he started to shout back. "Er… yeah Finn. Hang on."

* * *

"Piper."

Nothing.

"Piper." Another soft knock.

Zilch.

"_Piper._"

The door opened slightly, showing a pair of startled amber eyes glistening up at Aerrow through the darkness. He said nothing, but slowly, his calloused hand pushed the door open further. He felt a tingle tickling its way down his back when he noticed she as wearing nothing but a small towel and her long, dark, wet hair hung loosely.

"This isn't a good time." Piper whispered, her eyes fixed on his face: trying hard not to focus on his smooth, muscular bare chest.

_Damn._

There was a pause. He bit his lip.

"Please." He whispered.

Aerrow's voice was the quietest Piper had ever heard it.

Swiftly, as if pulled together by an invisible, powerful magnetic force, Aerrow and Piper were on each other. Their kisses were hungry and desperate; their hands roaming each other longingly. The gaps between Piper's fingers were suddenly filled with Aerrow's soft, thick deep red hair just as Aerrow's foot pushed the door shut. They maneuvered each other towards Piper's bed, the back of her knees hitting the edge of it. Aerrow pulled away slightly, his forehead pressed against hers gently as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry...I was only planning on talking about this-"

"-We need to stop _planning_ for once." Piper took his hands from her waist, climbing backwards onto the bed and pulling him towards her. "I want this. And...and I know you do too."

He felt himself moving towards her, crawling slowly on the bed. His fingers slowly reached towards the towel that was tucked in, his beautiful twinkling eyes upon her.

"Yes i do," He whispered.

Piper only watched, saying nothing. A warm sensation was starting to spread in her stomach...

The towel fell from her body.

A low growl rumbled from his throat. He bent down to claim her lips just as Piper pushed herself upwards. Their damp, naked chests kissed, pressing against each other as Piper's hands reached down to their waistband of his thin boxers, starting to pull them down: Their lips parted.

Aerrow's fingers tickled their way over her face delicately as he looked intently at her, meeting Piper's eyes instantly. She raised her own hand to skim it over his, lacing their fingers together neatly.

"What?" She closed her eyes in pleasure as Aerrow bent down swiftly, his mouth movements almost like the large wings of a butterfly: moving up and down beautifully up the side of her long neck.

"Nothing," He breathed.

"It's something." Piper's breathless laugh was melodic, somehow causing the hairs on the back of his neck to chuckle coldly. Aerrow raised his head.

"I love you," He murmured suddenly.

Piper's eyes flew open.

A pair of hands cupped her delicate face. Firmly, he repeated himself, looking down at her directly. "I love you, Piper."

Slowly, her hand lifted, the back of her knuckles caressing his cheek slowly. He turned his head, his eyelids fluttering shut and his thin lips brushing against her hand. His emerald eyes opened to look at her, waiting anxiously for her to say something.

The corners of her lips lifted almost dreamily.

"I...I love you." She whispered back.

He returned her smile.


End file.
